


Still Got That Lovin Feeling

by RigorMorton



Category: Romance - Fandom, Saw (Movies), chainshipping
Genre: Boys In Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence and Adam are still together ten years after  their escape and still very much in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to write about what Lawrence and Adam would be like in present day. How their relationship would be after eleven years together. Hope you enjoy.

Well, it's now 2015… eleven years after Lawrence and Adam escaped the psychotic Jigsaw killer A.K.A. John Kramer, and the two lovebirds are still together and going strong.

Lawrence is fifty one now and Adam is thirty seven. The couple share a nice high rise apartment in Lincoln Square….. A two bedroom/one bath with big windows, great view, hardwood floors. They were in real estate heave. They both lived pretty charmed lives. Lawrence was still an oncologist, and Adam had, had many jobs over the years, but for the past year he'd been working in a used record store. Adam didn't have to work, because Lawrence was a surgeon and could easily take care of him. Adam wanted to work. He got bored at home all alone, waiting for his love to get home from the hospital. 

Work kept Adam busy and allowed him to have spending money. Lawrence insisted on paying all the bills and taking care of the younger man. It made him happy and when Lawrence was happy, Adam was happy. 

The two had become kind of routine, but neither one of them found it boring. They were obviously doing something right to have lasted this long. The two both worked during the day so they could have their nights home together. They both had the same days off, so they could spend them with each other, although Lawrence was on call sometimes, and had to run off to the hospital, leaving Adam alone for most of the night.

They did little romantic things for each other all the time to keep the spark going. Lawrence would leave random post its with "I love you" or "I miss you" written on them, placed on things of Adam's like on top of the remote control, Adam's pack of smokes, stuck to the orange juice carton in the fridge, or on Adam's favorite shirt in the closet. Adam teased Lawrence for being a sap sometimes, but he secretly loved it. It made him feel needed and loved, and appreciated.

Adam would send Lawrence sexy pictures while he was at work. He would go into the bathroom at the record store and take a picture of himself wearing a shirt Lawrence had bought for him, then another one with the shirt unbuttoned all the way down, the next one he would have the shirt all the way off then he'd undo his pants and let his boxers show through them, the next picture would have the pants all the way off with Adam sliding his hand down his boxers with the caption "Thinking of you".

He'd send dirty text messages to Lawrence, telling him all the naughty things he was going to do to him when he got home. He sent him a message once that read "hurry up and get home so I can slip off those designer boxers of yours, bend you over the bed….and burry my face in that ass ;)." Lawrence was in a meeting when he read that message. He had just taken a sip of his drink, and almost spewed it out everywhere when he saw that. He chocked up a little bit and cleared his throat nervously. Everyone was looking at him, and he just chuckled and smiled….face red as a beet. Ooh he was going to get Adam for that one….or so he thought, but when he got home Adam greeted him wearing nothing but a smile, and he lived up to his promise. When Adam was done making Lawrence howl like a coyote, it was hard to be mad.

They also made a point to take a shower together every night that they were home. They didn't have sex every night, but the nightly shower helped keep them closer. Sometimes they just used their hands or mouths on each other, sometimes they had intercourse, and sometimes they just made out and bathed each other. No matter what, it gave them enough intimacy to keep their love life alive.

They went to the movies at least once a week. Every Sunday, if Lawrence was off, they went to brunch at a fancy hotel downtown. They tried not to be homebodies. They did things together. They would take a cooking class, go out for drinks once a week, see a play once a month, go hiking. They felt that having fun together was important to keeping them close.

They ate dinner at home most of the time , and they took turns cooking for each other. They went out for dinner once a week, but tried not to frequent the same restaurant. They wanted to switch it up and try all kinds of things they'd never had before. 

They really were the cutest couple ever. They were still lovesick for each other, after all these years. Still all over each other all the time, even in public. They held hands everywhere they went and didn't care who saw. They still had that lovin feeling.


	2. Yes My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Adam talk about how much they still love each other, after all these years, and make plans to go out to Dinner with Lawrence's daughter, Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little chapter, I think you'll enjoy

Adam walks out of the bathroom and flips off the light. Lawrence is already lying in bed reading. Adam couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He looks so handsome sitting on their big bed with peach Egyptian cotton sheets. He's wearing nothing but his boxers and his black square reading glasses. His blonde hair is still wet from the steamy, hot shower the two just took, and his small but existing older man gut is holding up his book.

To Adam, he was still just as handsome as the day they first met. He still had those lovely blonde locks, although they had gotten a little longer, and his eyes were still blue as the summer sky and Adam could still get lost in them.

Adam crawled into the soft sheets, and they felt cool and silky against his freshly washed skin. He curled right up to the handsome doctor, threw his right arm over Lawrence's shoulder, and gave him a big, soft kiss on the side of his neck, right under his jawline. He could smell the cool, fresh scent of the Old Spice body wash he had lathered all over Lawrence just moments ago. He inhaled deep and took it all in, smiling just a bit.

Lawrence moved his head down and gave the younger man a loving kiss on the top of his wet head, and raked his fingers through it. This brought a soft smile to Adam's face. Nobody besides his own mother, had ever loved him like Lawrence did. The two shared the kind of intimacy that most couples could only dream of.

"Lawrence?" Said Adam.

"Yes, my love?" Replied Lawrence. That was the way Lawrence always replied to Adam when he called his name. Sure it was kind of sappy but Adam found it endearing.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I love you just as much as I did when I first laid eyes on you. I'm sure you already know that, but I don't think I've ever actually said it" said Adam, his head resting on Lawrence's chest.

Lawrence smiled wide and chuckled a bit. "And you say, I'm the sappy one."

" You are. Your little love notes, and the way you smother my face with kisses when we do it facing each other, or sometimes you just pin me down and do it for the hell of it. Yuck" said Adam scrunching up his nose.

"Oh, shut up. You love my notes and if I ever stopped writing them you'd be devastated. You love my kisses too. You scrunch your face up and squint like you hate it, but you would miss them desperately if I ever stopped, so cut the bull" said Lawrence.

Adam just smiled, because he knew it was true. He would think Lawrence was cheating or he didn't love him anymore if he stopped doing those things. Adam decided to shut up and just be grateful he had such an amazing boyfriend that loved him like that.

"I may be a sap, but you're a horny little shit. The compromising pictures and text messages you send me at work, while I'm in a meeting and everyone is staring at me because I'm blushing profusely while reading them. You're a sex crazed little maniac. I love it" said Lawrence flexing his eyebrows up and down at Adam.

"Yep, you wouldn't have me any other way" said Adam, planting another kiss on the Lawrence's cheek.

Lawrence's libido wasn't quite as strong as the younger man's, but every time Adam initiated sex, Lawrence found it hard to resist. Adam was just so adorable, and very hard to say no to. Even if Lawrence was totally not in the mood, Adam seemed to find a way to change that, and Lawrence never regretted saying yes.

"I'd probably get a little more sleep, but yeah… I wouldn't change you if I could" said Lawrence as he tousled Adam's hair playfully.

"Lawrence?" Said Adam

"Yes, my love?" Replied Lawrence.

"Remember when we first got together and everyone said we weren't gonna last? That because we were straight, it was just a phase and we only thought we were in love because we were put in such an extreme situation? 

" Yes. How could I forget? We were only told that by everyone we know. Our parents, friends, coworkers…." Said Lawrence.

"We sure showed em, huh? Here we are eleven years later. At our tenth anniversary party, I so wanted to rub it in everyone's face." Said Adam.

"I did too, but I think that's the whole reason Diana threw us that party. It was basically a fuck you to all the people that treated us like freaks when we announced we were in love" said Lawrence.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome of her" said Adam.

"Speaking of… I forgot to tell you she's coming over tomorrow. She'll probably be here before I get home, so you'll have to entertain for a bit. We'll go out for dinner when I get home" said Lawrence. 

"Sounds good to me" said Adam, grinning. He loved Diana like she was his own. "I should be home around five, and I'll make sure the place is all picked up when she gets here" said Adam.

"What would I do without you?" Asked Lawrence, stroking the younger man's hair.

"You would cease to exist" Adam said, smirking.

"I think you're right" said Lawrence. He planted another kiss on Adam's head, and turned off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
